The Last Fight
by twilight pilot
Summary: Inuyasha and firends have put up with naraku's evil for too long. this is the last fight. !WARNING CHAPTER SIX CONTAINS SEX!
1. New Castle

**The New Castle **

By: inupapa

Rating: bad language

Disclaimer; all but one of these character are not my

First I thank I need to tell you about my character. At first look, he is just a 12-pound white shorthaired cat with black paws and tail tip that someone put a black leather jacket on. Then he starts talking. He curses a lot. His name is Chris he is a cat demon from Kagome's time (a.k.a. present day) she fond him under the tree of ages. Chris calls Kagome mama most of the time (sometimes Chris calls Kagome's mom granny but she says it makes her feel old). Chris is almost all was with Kagome excepted at school then again he is usually on the school gourds waiting for her. He also goes back in time with her. How you ask, only Inuyasha and Kagome can go though the well. That you will have to read the story to find out. Enjoy

Chapter 1

Late in the day Sango and Kilala flu slowly though the mountains searching for Naraku's new castle. They had been searching since before lunch. Sango's back was stiff and her legs where sore. Both Sango and Kilala where hunger and tired. Sango broke the hours long silence "Damn it. You would think it be easier to find a" stopping mid sentence something in the distance had caught her eye. Kilala who had been nodding her head in agreement look back over her shoulder to see why her friend had stopped talking. Sango was looking though the binoculars Kagome had gave her. Kilala followed Sango's gaze to a mountain a haft a mile away. Sango said to Kilala "What the hell is that. Kilala you thank we need to get a closer look?" the two-tail nodded her head. The large cat demon turned swiftly in the direction of the mountain in question. Sango tucked herself down low to the demon's back so not to get blown off. The pear covered the distance in less then a second. When they where close enough to get a better view of what they had seen. It was a castle. Almost the same castle Naraku live in the first time the gang fought him. The only deferent's was that the castle was dug in too the mountain. So that you could only see it from above, the mountain or the side that it was built on.

Sango had to know if Naraku was there. Kilala hovered in the air so she could look. Sango knew that that the two-tail couldn't hover for very long. So she quickly scanned the castle with the binoculars. The slayer found the figure that she both wanted to and dreaded to see. The figure had three dragon tails, bone like spiked bracers, and a blue overcoat. A red eye like structure dominated the figure's chest. It was Naraku he looked up. She felt as if he was looking in to her soul. "Let's get back to the others," Sango said. Kilala could scenes the fear in Sango's normally calm voice. In addition to that, Kilala couldn't hover for much longer, she had to start moving again or they would fall out of the sky. So she turned in the direction of there camp.

Naraku stood in his new castle saw the demon slayer leave. Naraku spoke to her knowing that she couldn't here him "Go little girl tell your friends. But unfortunately for you" he laughed "I doubt you will even make it here alive and if you do you will not leave here alive."

Back at the camp Inuyasha sat watching Miroku pacing back and forth talking to himself "Where is she. She's been gone all day. Something must have happen. She could've been attacked."

Inuyasha stood up fed up with the monks whining and yelled, "Shut the hell up Miroku! You getting on my nerves! Damn!"

Kagome who was showing Shippo and Chris how to blow bubbles with bubble gum. Turn to Inuyasha and scolded him "Inuyasha calm down he's just worried about Sango." She looked at Miroku "Sango can take care of her self. So don't worry."

Shippo poked Kagome in the arm wanting too show her how big a bubble he had blown. Kagome look at her little friend smiled and said "Very good Shippo" she patted him on the head. The young fox demon looked at Chris and grinned victoriously. Because Chris still couldn't get it to work. So Chris stepped closer to Shippo unsheathed one claw and popped Shippo's bubble.

Inuyasha startled by the sound garbed the Tetsusaiga and growled," What the fuck was that?" he looked to Kagome for an answer. Kagome nods to Shippo whose face is cover with bubble gum. Chris was sitting where he was when he popped the fox's bubble snickered at his friend then tried to blow a bubble. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha released his grip on his sword and chuckled. The monk was still pacing completely unconcern with the what young one's where doing.

Shippo pull the gum off his face but some was stuck in his hair. He glared at the cat. Chris finally got a bubble to start. Shippo wanting to get even with the cat waited for the bubble to get big enough and popped it. Covering Chris's face. Now it was Shippo's turn to laugh. Inuyasha continued to laugh. It was much harder for Chris to get the gum off his face. Finely when he got enough to talk he said to Shippo "Okay fox let's get this shit out of our fur." Turning to Kagome, he asked "Mama. Do you know how to get it out?"

Kagome still giggling sighed then replied "Well. In Shippo's case, we can just use a fine comb to get it out, but for you Chris we will probably need to use a wet rag."

Shippo knowing that Chris hates water snickered. Miroku still taking no notice to the scene continued to pace. Inuyasha laughed even harder. Chris dismayed said "Oh please say you are kidding. Mama. You know I hate water. Please say you're kidding." Inuyasha quite amused by the cat's whining laughed so hard he had to sit down. Chris seeing that Kagome is not kidding turns to Shippo and said "lucky little fox bastard you don't have to get wet"

Shippo replied, "Water doesn't bother me"

Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha to get her some water when Sango and Kilala returned. Kilala was already in her smaller form greeted the others with happy if not slightly wore out "meow".

Before Sango could even say hi, Miroku rushed over and hugged her saying how happy he was that she's back grabbing Sango's ass he did so. Sango pushes Miroku off and yelled "You god damn perverted monk." Then slapped him the sound echoed for miles.

Shippo said in a low voice "What an idiot."

Chris added, "Yeah even dog boys not that dumb." As Chris finished his jest, a clawed fist hit the back of his head. The young demon whipped around with a growl scratched Inuyasha's hand. Drawing four small lines of blood. In less then a second they were nose to nose both growling.

"Inuyasha leave Chris alone he was just joking." Kagome scolded

"Why do you all ways take his side? " Inuyasha complained.

"Let's go get you two cleaned up before dinner." Kagome said ignoring the pouting Inuyasha. She got up and started to go to her supplies. Chris stuck his tough out at Inuyasha. "Stop that Chris" Kagome said

"Yeah Chris, your face will get stuck that way" said Inuyasha as he sat down next to the fire samurai style. He watched the cup of ramen he had chosen as his earlier that evening.

"When dinner?" Asked Sango

"In a few minutes" answered Kagome handing Shippo a comb from her pack. Chris sat next Shippo. The cat grimaced when she put a rag on her water bottle.

"Guess. I'll go change." Sango replies she started for the trees but stopped after few steeps. She turned to Miroku Who was still rubbing the handprint and said coldly "You better not follow monk. I am not in a good mood. Got it!"

Miroku startled by how cold her voice was stuttered a reply "O-O-Okay Sango." he sat down next to Inuyasha and asked, "What you think happen to piss her off."

"What makes you thank I know." Inuyasha answered.

"Meow meow." Kilala chimed in. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the two-tail who lade next to the hiraikotsu. The boys couldn't under stand the demon.

"OW" cried Shippo as Kagome comb his bangs to get the gum out.

"She said something scared Sango." Chris translated.

"What could scare Sango like that?" Kagome asked still combing Shippo's bangs

Sango answered the question before they could guess "Naraku"

It was dusk when Sesshomaru walked to the edge of cliff and surveyed the land. Jaken tripped on a root and fell flat on his face. Before Jaken could get back up Rin stepped on him. She hadn't seen him fall. The human caught up to her lord. When she saw his face, she notices that he seemed troubled. So she asked "what is it my lord"

With out a word the powerful dog demon turned and began to go back the way he had come. Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken's head but the Demon lord didn't care. Rin followed. She passed by the prone toad demon and said over her shoulder "Are you coming master Jaken?"

In an instant Jaken was on his feet yelling "lord Sesshomaru wait for me."

As the three walked Rin asked "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" She watched Sesshomaru and waited for his answer.

"I am going to kill Naraku." Was Sesshomaru's answer.

"Why?" the child asked.

"Why must you ask such silly questions you silly girl.?" Jaken said his voice had a scolding tone to it.

"I wasn't asking you master Jaken," an angry Rin yelled at the toad.

"quiet both of you" commanded Sesshomaru Not wanting the argument to get out of hand(as they had as of late)"Jaken let Rin ask her questions. If they bother me, I will deal with it. You should just keep quit. Got it Jaken?" The three had stopped when Rin and Jaken had started there argument. Sesshomaru turn too look at the pear. His gazes fell on his vassal.

Jaken visibly shook with fear fumbled over many replies, but all that came out was squeaky "yes my lord"

Sesshomaru continuing on his way the other followed him. He said "Now too answer you're your question Rin. Naraku has tried to take that which is mine. Does that answer your question?"

Rin replied with a grin "yes my lord."

Jaken thought too himself "why does lord Sesshomaru favor Rin over me? I have been with him for so vary long."

Sesshomaru spoke quietly to him self so no one could hear him "and because he tried to harm you Rin. That is something I can never forgive. Why I am not sheer. But I just can't"

In the meantime, on a mountainside not to far away a wolf demon sat with what remand of his pack. Koga the wolf sat on a rock letting his pack rest after two days of almost continues running. He knew the others just slow him down, but being a wolf his instincts told him too stay with the pack. In addition, he wanted the others to participate in the death of Naraku. He took another bite of mutton (wild bird) and continued to think. Ginta and Hakkaku two of Koga's good friends walked up to him and asked "Hay Koga will you come look at this?"

Their question startled him out of his thought, jumping up Koga replied "what is it guys?" thinking that something had happened.

"This way Koga" Hakkaku answered. Koga followed his two friends.

"What the hell?" a surprised Koga said. He was looking at a castle that was over a mile away. He could just make it out. "Wait a sec that has to be Naraku's castle." Koga exclaimed turning to give orders to the other wolves, he commanded "Everybody up! We're going take Naraku's head tomorrow." With that he was off, the other wolves followed him.

Back at the camp Shippo was on the verge of crying. Kagome had unintentionally pulled out some of his hair. She had apologized to the fox. The human girl had to move on to the cat. Who squirmed like a three year old who didn't want to take a bath? Kagome was already fed up with it. She held him on his back in her lap. He wiggled and squirmed but to no avail. He would not bit or scratch the person he saw as his mother. Still holding Chris down Kagome commanded, "Hold still." The young cat continued to struggle. The human said again "hold still Chris it won't hurt. It's just water." No reaction from the cat. The others had taken notices of the cat's defiance by then.

Shippo the tears forgotten asked, "why does he not like water."

Inuyasha looking form the cup of Raman to the cat and replied "I don't but it's funny" he chuckled

Chris still struggling but would not Kagome not giving up says, "Chris would you rather get wet or attacked by ants?"

Chris answered "ants"

Kagome replied "In that case. You have to sleep on you own. I don't want ants allover my sleeping bag."

"But" says Chris stopping too look at Kagome. She pounces on the opportunity and rubes the gum off faster then expected. When the human was finished, the cat sneezed, shook his head and looked at Kagome betrayed. However, when she smiles at her little friend the betrayed felling went away.

Inuyasha watch this happen. Then an image of Kagome holding a baby popped in his mind she smiles at the child then at him. Kagome turns the baby so he can see it. The baby had black hair and dog-ears like his own. As the baby opened its eyes, a voice pulled him from his dream. Back in the real world Kagome with one of her eyebrows raised asked, "Inuyasha are you okay?" he just continued to stare at her. "Inuyasha?" no response "Inuyasha your staring to creep me out." just as everybody was starting to get worried the demon came around.

Inuyasha shook his head "why are you guys staring at me?" he asked

Miroku answered "you where staring Kagome and didn't respond when asked if you were okay."

"So what" Inuyasha scoffed.

"He was have a dirty fantasy about Kagome" Shippo joked Chris laughed, Kagome blushed but Inuyasha glared at the fox demon. Shippo just smiled.

Kagome wanting to change the subject looked at Sango who had sat down a to Miroku's right and asked "so you fond Naraku?" Sango node then picked up Kilala and put the two-tail in her lap. "So where is he?" Kagome asked as she sat to Inuyasha's left.

Sango replied, "His castle is about a day and a half's walk form here" she paused a shiver ran down her back. The slayer's warrior instincts kick in telling her to hide it. She shook her head. "Its dug in to a mountain" she continued "I thank he has dragon fear."

"What's dragon fear", Kagome asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Shippo and Inuyasha nodded. They where equally as confessed. Chris (who laded in his surrogate mothers lap) however looked deep in thought. He then shock his head and acted as if he didn't know what they where talking about.

"Dragon fear is. Will I'm not shore how to explain it," Sango admitted. She motioned for Miroku too hand her water bottle her mouth suddenly dry. The monk did. Sango thanked him with a node. The slayer took a long drink. Shippo pointed out that the ramen was ready. They removed the cups from the pot and waited for the soup to cool. Once it had, they grabbed their chopsticks and started their meal.

"Well" Miroku stated to explain, "Dragon fear is the ability that evil dragons have that sends all but the mightiest of warriors away in fear."

"Are you saying I am not a mighty warrior ay monk," Sango said. She was feeling good enough to joke around.

Miroku sensing this replied, "No my dear Sango." He sat his cup of nobles and scooted closer to Sango. He took her hand in his. Sango blushed. "Sango you are the mightiest warier I know." as the monk continued to talk one of his hands moved around to Sango's back. No one who was watching notices the movement. Until it was too late.

Kilala realized what the shiver that went though Sango's body meant and jumped out of Sango's lap. Sango just glared at Miroku. Then dumped her soup on his head then dropped the cup on it as well. She then grabbed his cup of noodles and continued eating. Kilala returned to Sango's lap. The rest of the night, the group just relaxed. Except Miroku who had to wash his hair. All he got for dinner was a candy bar.

A few hours later when everybody was asleep Inuyasha sat in a tree staring at the stars. He did not understand the daydreams he had about Kagome earlier that night. First when she had cleaned the gum out of Chris's fur and then when she had broken up a argument between the two young demons later that night. "What could they mean? Do I love Kagome?" he asked the stars. "I wish this kind of shit wasn't so fucking hard. GOD DAMNIT ALL!" he cursed louder then he meant too so he looked at the others to see if they had waked up. It did not look like it. "I should get some sleep," he said too himself. So he closed his eyes and drifted off into an other dream about Kagome.

"Purrr-fect. Everything is going according to plan my lord" A voice that if herd by someone in the group it would be both familiar and unfamiliar. "I will sir" the voice replied to someone only it could hear.

Sesshomaru was also confused about his feelings for a human as well. He had stop for the night only a few miles away from Inuyasha and the other's camp. He looked at what caused his confusion. The young girl lay sleeping on Moemoe's back. The two-headed demon was asleep with on head on the other and his tail curled around his body. Jaken was sitting with his back to Moemoe's side also sleeping. The Staff of Two Heads held in the crook of his elbow. The demon lord caught the scent of his brother on the wind. He looked in the direction it came form. It made him angry to thank that his father's blood ran thought Inuyasha's vanes. As his anger grew, Rin mumbled something in her sleep that caught Sesshomaru's attention when he looked at the young girl and his anger disappeared. He could not recall way he hated humans so much.

The dog demon walked over the young girl at this age he had to admit that the girl was cute. However, in a few years she would be a woman and more then likely a beautiful one. The thought made Sesshomaru feel something he had never felt before. The demon lord stood there looking at the girl. The demon had too admit that she was like his child what would she be when she grows up would her children be his or would they be his grandchildren.

The wind blew causing Rin to shiver. Sesshomaru did not want the girl to be cold, so he reached into Moemoe's saddlebag and grabbed a blanket. He then lad it over Rin and patted her head. For now, the human is his daughter. But when she is older she could be his. but he would not force her to be his that is her chose not his. Nevertheless, for now, she is just his daughter and he would protect her with his life.

The wolf pack had run six miles back to get to a place where they could go around the cliff. Koga had started this run before the pack had been able rest. The site of Naraku's castle had rekindled his rage with the monster but even he had to rest now. So he stopped and half the pack fell over asleep before they hit the ground. Ginta stumbled over to Koga alone he opened his mouth to say something but Koga cut him off by asking, "Where's Hakkaku?"

Panting Ginta replied "Over. There" he pointed over his shoulder at Hakkaku who was belly up on the ground trying to catch his breath. Koga looked at his pack both humanoid and four-legged wolf demons in total a little over 30. The pack leader had his doubts the wolves of his pack where strong, but where they strong enough to survive the fight with Naraku. The thought raced through his mind. He shook the thoughts from his head. His pack would slaughter Naraku he told himself. But the thought stayed in the back of his mind. He told the pack to get some sleep and went to sleep himself.


	2. The Start Of The End

**The Start of the End**

By: inupapa

Rating: langue /violence

The arrow flew true and hit the demon square in the forehead. There was a split second pause then the demon's head was blown away. Inuyasha looked to his partner with a grin. Kagome looked back at him and smiled. Then a dark figure arose from behind her it raised a sword. Inuyasha tried to bring his own sword to bear but couldn't. He looked at himself and realized that he was no bigger then Shippo. His sword was too big to use. He turned back to Kagome and tried to warn her but his voice wouldn't come. All he could do was watch the woman he loved get spite down the middle.

The half demon awake in at the foot of the tree he had slept in. his friends where sitting around the fire having breakfast. All stared at him Kagome asked "Inuyasha. You okay?" her eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said as he got too his feet. He looked at Chris and Shippo who where both trying not too laugh.

"Damn it monk" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku for grabbing her ass.

The monk rubbed the new red handprint replied, "How do you expect me to resist such a beautiful woman?" Sango blushed slightly.

Kilala lay in the morning sun rolled over and lazily starched. Then walk over to Sango said "meow meow"

"She said good morning what's for breakfast?" translated Chris.

Sango looked to Chris and replied, "I know that." She gave the two tail a rice ball and said "good morning". Kilala started eating.

Inuyasha rolled over, got up, and walk too the group. He sat down next to Kagome. She held up a pack of rice balls and asked, "You want some breakfast?"

Inuyasha reach for the pack. The images from the dream came to him he shook them away. He took the rice balls and started eating promising himself that he would never let that happen.

Shippo had all ready finished his breakfast so he play with his top. While the others talked. Shippo spun the top trying to see how long it would spine when out of nowhere Chris pounced on it. Shippo yelled "hay I was going for a world record." Chris did not say anything and chased a butterfly that flow in front of he. Shippo rolled is eyes and said "stupid cat"

Chris heard that and said to himself "for that fox you'll never get that world record."

When Shippo spun the top, again Chris jumped on it. Shippo growled and made the top grow many times its original size. It was still spin with Chris on top of it. "That's what you get cat"

Kagome saw what had happen. She got up and walked over to Shippo. "Shippo stop it"

Shippo said "but he"

"I know what he did." Kagome cut in. "He just wanted to play. If you remember he is younger then you. Now stop the top."

Shippo said "okay," snapped his fingers and the giant top stopped spinning. Which sent Chris flying in too a tree.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded. The fox winced at the tone of her voice.

When Kagome found where Chris had land. Chris was sitting at the foot of a large tree with a big dint in it where he had hit. He had both paws on his head cursing in a language Kagome had never heard before. Kagome asked, "Are you okay Chris?"

Chris looked up at her there where no tires in his eyes just anger. He replied, "I'm fine mama. But I am going to fucking kill the god damned fox." His voice had an edge of an Irish accent.

They two returned to the camp and Kagome had to hold the cat very tight when Shippo came over to them he was looking at the ground and said "I'm sorry." The cat stopped trying to get away from Kagome and stared at his friend. Shippo looked up at the cat in Kagome's arms the fox held up his hand and asked "we good."

Kagome sat Chris on the ground. The cat put his paw in Shippo's hand and answered "we good. But, you owe me."

The sun shined on Koga's face. He awake late in the morning to find about half the pack was still sleeping but some were up. Those that were up were gathering food and getting some cooking fires started. Ginta and Hakkaku where directing the others. Koga felt a little proud of his two closest friends. If he had, too he knew that he could truest them too get the pack back home in one piece. Then again the only reason he would do that is if he got kill and he doubted that the pack would run away they'd more then likely fight too the last wolf too defeat what killed him.

He walked over to Ginta and Hakkaku who greeted him as one "good morning Koga"

"You hungry?" asked Ginta.

Koga yawned "good morning. I could eat something. You two eat yet" he then popped his back.

Hakkaku replied, "I haven't"

"Me ether" Ginta said

"We just got the fires started." Hakkaku continued he yawned "what do you want." The wolf started to yawn again

"We got plenty to chose from" Ginta finished for his friend.

"Good." Said Koga, "we'll let the others sleep an other hour once they've eaten we're off."

"Sounds good to me" Ginta replied but Koga know he did not want to start moving so soon. However, he, Hakkaku and the rest of the pack would follow Koga into the jaws of the devil himself if he asked them too. So the three went to see what they could get. Ginta had told the wolves to set the food up like a buffet, which was mostly meat with a few fruits and the such. The pack spent most of the morning recuperating from three days of running.

Rin awake to the smell of blood and the sounds of battle. She looked to see what was going on. Felt the heat of Jaken's staff's fire as he fought with a horned demon. "Damn it. Get off me." Rin heard Sesshomaru say. She looked at him. He was fighting two demons, one a lizard demon clung to his right shoulder. His other opponent was a red skinned demon with two horns on its forehead small bums that ran down it's spine it wore a loincloth and wielded a large club. It charged the one armed demon lord. Sesshomaru's good arm was held to his side by the lizard demon. The red demon came in fast. Sesshomaru cursed the demon that had tried to kill Rin in her sleep He had sliced that one demon in half but at the cost of living his flank open to these two. The red demon was about to strike with a two handed overhead chop at the very lest it would crack Sesshomaru's skull. Sesshomaru could not doge the attack the lizard had it claws dug into the ground. Sesshomaru smirked at the irony of it his father had died protecting a human that he loved, and now Sesshomaru was about too share the same fate. Except Rin did not know his feelings and was too young to understand them "Hell" he thought, "I barely understand them myself"

Rin screamed "No! Lord Sesshomaru!" she clinched the blanket that was on her and closed her eyes. Only a few strides away the red demon left foot suddenly would not come off the ground. He looked at what had stopped him and his eyes widen at the site. Tenseiga was buried up to the hand guard in the ground through his foot.

Sesshomaru did not know what happen Tenseiga had move so fast he barely saw it. The lizard loosened its grip on him to see what happened so Sesshomaru took the opportunity. With the flick of his wrist, Toukijin was sent flying in to the red demon's chest almost up to the hand guard. Then the dog demon ripped his shoulder away from the lizard demon, ignored the pane in his arm wiped around cried "poison claw", and took the lizard's head in one fluid motion. Sesshomaru was pissed off but his face didn't show it as he walked over too the red demon. He said coldly "I believe those are mine." He then used his light wipe attack to shred the demon. Toukijin fell to the ground the razor sharp blade embedded in the ground the handle pointed into the air surrounded by the gore of the dead demon. Sesshomaru grabbed the sword and blew away the rest of the demons with the sword's dragon strike attack.

Jaken plopped down now the ground out of breath but still able to cried too the few surviving demons "how dear you thank you can mach the power of the great lord Sesshomaru.

Rin had opened her eyes when she herded Sesshomaru kill the lizard. She then ran over too him and cried happily "you won my lord"

Jaken yelled, "of course he won. It would take a number many times the size of this too even make lord Sesshomaru break a sweat. You silly girl."

Sesshomaru looked at his right arm and frowned. The wound would have to be bandaged to keep it from getting infected. So he sat with his back to the still sleeping Moemoe. Rin looked at his right shoulder the torn sleeve of his white fire rat kimono was turning dark red. She became worried and asked, "Will you be okay my lord?"

"I'll be fine" Sesshomaru winced when he moved his shoulder. She was still worried. The girl had never seen her lord get so much as a paper cut much less something like this. Then again, he was missing an arm he was powerful but not invincible. She did not want the man who had saved her life so many times to die. She had too repay him somehow but all that came to mind she was too young to understand and way too young to do.

Sesshomaru was having trouble getting his kimono off. So Rin decided too help him she walked over too him and said, "Let me help my lord." The demon was angered at the thought that the girl would thank he need help. But he said nothing when she climbed on Moemoe's saddle and carefully slid his sleeve down so that the wound could be seen. The girl gasped when she saw the bloody torn flesh in one spot she could have sworn she could see the bone. Sesshomaru pulled his arm out and growled with gritted teeth from the pain.

Jaken took notices to his lord's injures. The demon got up to help but Sesshomaru said in a commanding voice "Jaken keep watch incase they come back."

"y-yes lord Sesshomaru" the shaken Jaken replied he turned around.

Sesshomaru reach for the saddlebag grimaced at the pain. Rin quickly said, "Let me my lord. You should let your arm rest." The girl was acting different more mature and the way she spoke had a slight tone of a command. Sesshomaru scrutinize the girl her face was the same, she was a little taller then she had been when he found her, and her eyes where the same little brown orbs that had all was been but some how different to. Her scent that told him that it was Rin and not an impostor. Sesshomaru had heard that humans in situations like Rin grow up faster then normal. Nevertheless, this change was too fast. The day before she had sound like a normal eight year old but now she sounded almost fifteen years old that is marrying age. Thoughts ran Sesshomaru's head that made him feel uneasy she is too young too make his even if she is mature in the mind her body was still only eight.

Rin fond the bandages and then rapt the wound. "is that good my lord"

"they are a bit too loss" Sesshomaru replied

"I didn't want too cause you more pain if I could help it my lord" Rin said looking at the bandages. She then untied the badges and tightened them. Sesshomaru grimaced Rin squeaked when she saw that. "Rin I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

Rin blew a sigh of relief "okay my lord"

Sesshomaru got up and walked over too were the Tenseiga was still embedded in the ground. He said, "this sword protected me and it comes in useful at times. So I guess I'll keep it" he bent down, pulled it out and shook the grime off. Rin got down from Moemoe's back and started for where Sesshomaru stood sheathing his sword girl tripped on the lizard's demons tail and fell in some of the scattered gore. Sesshomaru watched the little girl get up covered with blood "looks like you need to bath." Jaken looked and laughed

"So explain to me again why we are walking and not flying too Naraku's castle?" Shippo asked both him and Chris where in the basket on Kagome's bike. Chris was listening to rock music on a CD player and was singing along with the song.

Inuyasha growled at the fox. Kagome gave him that said stop it look. "Shippo we told you three times all ready. We are going to go by ground so that there is less of a chance Naraku will see us coming."

"Yeah I know that. But he has all was seen us coming before." Complained Shippo.

Kagome sighed, "Oh well" they continued on their way.

Sango and Miroku where talking about nothing in particular. Shippo and Chris where sharing the headphones and where singing along to the song. Kagome smiled she didn't rely like the music, but she thought that the pare was cute. Inuyasha on the other hand had all ways been bothered by the loud music and this day he was not in a good mood. "Will you two stop that racket?" Damn. The shit is getting on my nerves." He said looking over his shoulder at the two young demons.

Kagome asked angered at his outburst yelled, "Inuyasha stop yelling they did nothing wrong." Chris paused the song to listen to Kagome and Inuyasha fight.

The dog demon turn around and looked at her. "How can you stand that shit it's loud, annoying and you can't understand a word they say. Besides that those two are"

"Enjoying themselves" Kagome cut off Inuyasha. The two stopped. "So. where do you get off?"

"In his pants" Chris said. The two young demons started laughing.

"You're not helping." Kagome scolded the cat. They stopped laughing. "Inuyasha" she look at him "where do you get off. By yelling at them. I bought the CD player and the CDs too keep them from getting bored."

"Why don't you just leave Chris in your time and" Inuyasha started too say. But four demons jumped out of the trees roared battle cries and charged them. Tetsusaiga was instantly in Inuyasha's hands. "We will finish this later." He said as he ran too meet the demons.

Kagome grabbed her bow and ready an arrow. "You two go get Miroku and Sango." She told the two young demons. They nodded, Shippo gulped, there where more in the direction the monk and slayer where. Chris however was eager. They jumped from the basket as Kagome shot a demon that was behind Inuyasha and blew it away. Inuyasha did not notices.

Inuyasha had met the group with a growl he could relive his anger with this fight but something seemed familiar about the demons but he could not place it. First blood went to him as he did an overhead chop and spilt the demon down the middle. Using the blade's momentum, he continued the circle cut the ground and second overhead chop but the attacks target a six-foot tall blue-skinned demon and that skin was rock hard. The sword was stopped half way though the beast when it stopped.

A demon that looked like the one in Inuyasha's dream tried to hit him, but was blown away by a sacred arrow. Inuyasha cried "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer" and turned the demon the Tetsusaiga was stuck in to ribbons. He turned too the last demon was about to kill it when it was blown away by an arrow. The dream came back to him at that moment. He looked to Kagome and to his horror saw a demon rise from be hide her. He froze up. The demon raised its weapon then a small form jumped up and bit the beast's arm. It was Chris and that is all he could do at his age.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the demon and cried for help. The demon was trying too garb the cat. So Chris just scrambled over the demon so not to get caught. Inuyasha came around in time to see Kilala fly in front of the demon.

Sango garbed Kagome's arm and Miroku helped pull her up. Shippo, who was riding on Miroku's shoulder, saw that the monk put his hand on Kagome's ass but she ignored it. The girl had not even notices the demon sneak up on her. She thanked her friends.

Inuyasha saw that the way was clear. Accepted for the cat. Who had just been caught. The demon through him off to the right. "Wind scare" cried Inuyasha as he attacked. The yellow claws of energy ripped the demon apart the demon and destroyed Kagome's bike. He caught the smell of uncooked noodles. "Fuck!" he said aloud.

Kagome walked over too him. "Well. Now we have no supplies and I have to walk and buy a new backpack, but thanks."

"On the bright side, I don't have to listen to that music any more." Inuyasha replied sheathing his sword.

"I thank you spook too soon." Cried Chris as he ran up the earphones still in his eras. The line going in to his jacket inside packet. "I keep the CD player with me," he said happily, as he started the song again.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to garb the cat.

"Sit boy" cried Kagome. Inuyasha hit the ground hard. Chris jumped into Kagome's arms and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Stop that," scolded Kagome and he did.

Miroku and Sango joined them at that moment. The monk said, "Well I thank"

"You thank" Inuyasha said spiting out a mouth full of dirt "well that's a surprise monk."

"That's besides the point" Miroku replied trying to lighten the mood "I thank we need too go to a town and get some supplies."


	3. the town

**The Town **

By: inupapa

Rating: langue /violence

Two wolf demons where scouting a head of the mane pack. The leader of the scouting party a tall broad shoulder humanoid wolf demon named Toga sniffed the air. "What is it?" asked the smaller wolf next to him a female named Fay his mate. She had a nice five-foot tall hourglass figure, mid sizes breast, and a tight ass she was a fighter good one too. Her blue green eyes could make even the toughest of wolves in the pack back down. That's what Toga really loved about her.

"Thought I smelled something." The big male answered. He took her in his arm and kissed her she returned it. They where both young by demon standards and very much in love. Fay was pregnant with there first litter of pups but it was not far enough to stop her.

The two kissed for a full minute. They herd a rustling in the brush. They looked but all they saw was a blare as something came at them. A scream and the smell of blood felled the air.

The town that was under attack when Inuyasha and the others got there. Human bodies lay all over the ground. The air was thick with the smell of blood. "What the hell happened here?" a stunned Inuyasha said. Kagome had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from toughing up. Inuyasha held her Miroku said a prayed for the souls of the dead. Shippo closed his eyes. Sango and Kilala where both trembling with anger. Chris climbed up on Inuyasha shoulder the CD player put away.

Screams and the sounds of fighting irrupted from within the town. "We should help them," Sango said pulling off her kimono her ninja outfit underneath the others nodded. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, Kagome stringed an arrow and Kilala burst into flames turning into her saber tooth form Sango jumped on her back. They ran in the direction of the fighting.

An average sized young man named Ricky held his fathers bloody katana he and what remained of the towns men about 200 or so stood outside of the town hall. This was thier last stand. Those that where not fit to fight women, children, sick, and old where in the building. "Hey Ricky" the 18 year olds best friend yelled "this is a good day to die don't you thank. 'Cause I sere as hell do"

"You're dunk aren't you Jay? But yes I do." Ricky replied grimly with a smirk. Jay was almost six feet tall and was one of the strongest men in the town.

"Maybe" Jay answered with a laugh "but you all was said I'd die drunk"

An old samurai yelled, "Here they come" he continued to shout other orders. Jay ready the old wood chopping axe.

The demons came at them fast. Three of the human defenders fell before the demons lost a one. Most of the demons where ruffle humanoid all carried weapons. But the humans where mostly farmers welding tools. Ricky's father was a samurai. He was kill defending the town a few mouths before. This would be Ricky's revenge.

Ricky was knocked down by his opponent. He looked at the beast as it was about to finish him. Then it was blown away from the waist up by a blue light. The young man got up and saw a man about his age with silver hair, a red kimono, and a giant sword cut down three other demons in quick succession. Then a second blue light blew two other demons away. Ricky turned to see a girl about 16 years old dressed in some strange clothing with a bow in her hand. An other demon came at Ricky he had to fight.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu it cut trough six demons in a row. The slayer caught the boomerang and jumped in to the fray to help some farmers. When she got to the farmers two of the five were dead. The slayer want too put the farmers behind her. Kilala landed a little ways away Miroku jumped down and Shippo stayed on the big cat's back. The framers were stunned by the woman's deadliness. As soon as her feet had hit the ground demons fell left and right to her sword. A large purple demon came at Sango battle-axe. She used the Hiraikotsu as a shield but the demon's great strength knocked her off her feet. "Fuck", she screamed her arm was numb. The farmers seeing the woman who how tried to save them down attack the demon. The brut swatted them away as if they were flies. Just as it was about too finish its work with Sango Kilala brought it down with a flying tackle. Shippo jumped off her back too help Sango.

"You okay Sango" the fox asked looking at the way she held her arm.

"My arms numb but I don't think its broken." she said as she stood up. She flexed her arm "I'll be fine." Kilala roared in the purple demons face it roared back then kick her in-between her hind legs. Had she been a male she would have lost her strength there are avenges to being a girl. She just shrugged his attack off and ripped the demon's throat out.

Ricky and Jay where back to back prepped to die together as brothers in arms. A demon about the size of a man came at the two with a spear. Ricky parried the thrust. but the demon knew how too fight and had saw this coming so it brought the butt of his spear up using the force of Ricky's counter cracked him in the side of the head and Ricky was out of the fight.

"Inuyasha look out!" Chris yelled as a demon attack him from behind. But Inuyasha could not do anything about it he had to hop Kagome had him cover like all was. Kagome had her own problems she was out of arrows and the demons where after her.

Chris knowing this jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to the attacker's shoulder. The cat bit the demons ear. The demon tried to get him but being a cat Chris easily got away. But now he was on the ground the others too busy to help. The demon Chris had bit was a six-foot tall ogre with dull green grey skin samara armor and katana. "Yuck!" Chris spit out a piece of the demon's ear "that taste like shit. That worse than a hair ball" the demon attacked the cat with a one handed overhead chop. "Oh shit." The cat cried as he dodged the attack. He ran off too the right "catch me if you can" the demon chased after him.

Miroku spun his staff to confuse the two demons he face. He saw the way there faces changed someone was behind him. The monk stopped the spin of his staff and turned too the demon behind him and hit it with a blast of salt. The demon's eyes where burning it dropped its weapon to rub its eyes. Miroku continued his spun around smacked one of the first demons in the side of the head with his staff, which broke the demon's neck. It collapsed on the other demon. They both fell. Miroku killed this one with a stab to the forehead his staff went though its head. "Now for you" Miroku said to the third demon. "Some sutras should suffice." Two sutras hit the demons chest and made it burst into blue flames.

Inuyasha killed the demons he had been fighting. He then ran through lines of demons killing those that got in his way. He knew Kagome was in trouble when Chris had jumped off his shoulder. Kagome was behind the farmer's defense line. They tried to stop him when he got there. She told them he was good and he join there line Miroku, Sango and Kilala with Shippo on her back where all ready there. "Inuyasha ware's Chris?" Kagome asked. A women then brought her a quiver of arrows Kagome thanked her as the woman ran back in side. Kagome started to fire over the warriors head's. "Well"

"I don't know. What I am I his keeper" the dog answered

"Yes" Kagome said mater of factly.

Inuyasha cut an other demon in half. "But he calls you mom."

"That beside the point. He rides on your shoulder." Kagome replied and then blew away two more demons

"Why do you care so much" Inuyasha stopped talking when he blocked an attack then killed the attacker. He then started over "why do you care so much about the fucking cat?"

"Because he is my friend," Kagome answered then under her breath added "and I kind of like the fact he calls me mama."

One of the defenders over herd there conversion. "You talking about that white cat?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha said "yes"

"He went down that street a demon was following him." The man explained

"I'll go get him," Kagome said. She shouldered the quiver and ran off.

Down the street Kagome saw, a demon looking down an alleyway scared by what it saw. Kagome was about to shoot it when she herd a voice yell "iron reaper soul stealer" the attack blew away the demon and half the alleyway Kagome stared at what had been an alleyway. The voice yelled "take that bitch didn't know I could do that did you" the voice morphed into Chris's.

Chris jumped out from the half-destroyed alleyway. He quickly realized that Kagome had seen what happened and became worried. He then smiled and ran up to her and jumped in her arms "did you see what I did mama? Did you?"

Kagome smile back "yes I did. But you shouldn't run off like that you are too small"

"I know mama but we should get back right," the cat said as Kagome put him down. Kagome agreed and they ran back to the town hall.

The fight ended a few minutes after they got back. Over half the demons had been killed before they retreated but it the victory came at a bitter price only a third of the defenders survived. The survivors where digging graves for the fallen. Miroku was saying prayers for them. Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Chris where helping with the wound. Inuyasha and Kilala where disposing of the demon corpse. Ricky came to around sunset. His head was bandaged. He tried to get up. "Hay you. Where do you thank your going?" he herd a small child say. His vision was a little blurry when it focused he realized that he was looking at a small demon with point ears, brown hair, and a bushy tail.

Ricky sat down and said, "I want" he winced at the pain in his head "I want to see my friends."

"Ricky your okay!" a female voice said almost crying from the doorway. Ricky look too see that his wife to be Ray was in the doorway with tears in her eyes. The young girl ran too her love. She almost steeped on Chris who had to jump out of her way. She got to Ricky and through her arms around his neck. Ricky returned her hug. The pretty girl started crying. Shippo went on with his work.

"What's wrong? Where's jay?" the warrior asked.

"He didn't make it.," she said looking in his eyes. "That's why I thought something happened to you. I saw him on my way in."

Ricky's eyes filled with tears at the news of the death of his close friend. "How?" was all he managed to say.

"They say he was mortally wound getting you here." the girl answered.

"It's my fault he died." Ricky said more too himself the too the girl.

"Don't blame yourself. You would have dune the same for him." The girl said. He looked at her. There was no blame in them. Jay and Ray were twins. He thought that he did not deserve a girl like this.

Out side, Inuyasha and Kilala both covered in demon blood meet the others around a campfire. The sun was going down. The two-tail became her small from and jump in Sango's lap. "Damn it will take forever to get the smell off me" Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha your lucky the fire rat kimono will be ride of the smell by tomorrow." Chris said as he Shippo, Kagome and Sango joined. Kagome sat down and Chris jumped in her lap. "I'll be stuck with the smell till next summer when I shed my winter coat."

"Yeah about that" Kagome started.

"No mama" Chris said looking at his surrogate mother guessing what she meant. "Please no any thing but that."

"Okay but you'll be sleeping on your own" Kagome replied smirking knowing that one way or the other have to take bath.

"What?" the cat cried

"There will be no smelly animals sleeping in my sleeping bag" Kagome explained.

"But" stared the cat.

"No buts." Kagome said sternly.

"Guess I have to take a bath." The cat pouted "are you sheer there is no other way mama."

"No, but I thank we should go get cleaned up before diner" Kagome said. Chris hoped from her lap as she stood. Kagome stretched her arm over her head her shirt rose and showed most of her belly. Kagome sighed then turned to Sango "you coming"

"Yeah I guess." Kilala rose from Sango's lap but stopped when Sango said "where you thank your going."

Kilala looked at Sango with the same face Chris had when he fond out he had to bath. "Meow, meow" the two tail said.

"She said I am not that dirty. All the blood will be out of my fur in no time." Chris translated

"How can she say that in two meows?" Miroku asked

"It's a cat thing" Chris replied.

Kilala nodded and tried to walk off but a hand grasped her shoulder. Kilala gave the feline equivalent of saying damn it. "Where do you thank your going you dirty kitty. You need a bath" said Sango. She then picked up Kilala with both hands under each shoulder and then carried the demon in her arms belly up.

It was sunset by the time Sesshomaru fond a place where he and Rin could was up. The steam they found was very clear and warm perfect. Jaken keep watch as Rin helped Sesshomaru wash his wound and rewrap it. "Rin you should wash off the grim." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay my lord." She answered. She then just pulled off her raged dress and jumped back in the water. That's odd the demon lord thought she didn't even try to hid herself from him. But what was even odder she was only eight years old but her body was already starting to get a woman's hourglass shape. He looked at the rages she wore and said too himself "those rages are not fit to be worn by my little girl and at the rate she is growing they won't fit for much longer. However, were would I get her new clothing, anyway for now she will need to dire off." So he went to Moemoe's saddlebag, opened it, and pulled out a blanket that Rin could use to dire off. As he turned to walk away, something in the bag caught is eye. He put the blanket down and pickup a red cloth that was not in there the night before. He then sniffed it "fire rat" he said, "were did this com from" he held it out and inspected it. The fire rat cloth turned out to be a fire rat kimono. Better yet, it was for a girl.

"Rin here you can dire of with this" Sesshomaru said as he handed the blanket too the girl "and I want you to were this." He showed her the fire rat kimono.

When she saw the outfit, the girl's eyes light up. "Really my lord" Rin asked Sesshomaru nodded "it's beautiful"

"Yes it is and its fire rat." The demon lord said.

"Like yours?" the girl asked

"Yes. If it is torn, it will heal itself. But even more important is that it is like armor and it well not let you get burned."

"Thank you my lord. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me" the girl's smiled from ear to ear. Sesshomaru left the kimono on a tree branch and went to sit next to the fire. He did not want to leave the girl there alone but he was close enough to help if the need arise. A little bit later Rin skipped up to him the kimono fit her perfectly. It was sleeveless and was short skirt stile. Jaken appeared a little bit later look at Rin and wonder were it came from.

"Where could those two be?" said Koga frustrated that his scouts have not returned. Koga sent his cousin Toga and Toga's mate Fay out scouting that morning. He had a bad feeling. A wolf walked up to the pack leader and barked. "Huh" Koga said pulled out of his thoughts he looked at the k-nine and asked, "What is it?" the wolf spook in dog but Koga being one of them under stood her perfectly. "Take me there." He commanded. The wolf led the way Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku followed her.

When they got to the spot the wolf had told them about blood was everywhere. Two humanoid wolves and an other four-legged one stood over the shredded bodies of Toga and Fay. Ginta almost through up. Koga was horrified by what he saw. Hakkaku said what was on everybody's mind "what the fuck could have dune this. Toga was a great fighter and Fay was a badass in her own right."

"I ate them," a voice said from all around them. "There young where quite tasty." The voice then laughed.

"You fucking bastard. Why don't you face us?" Koga yelled as he looked around trying too find his cousin's killer. He looked at a tree to his right but all he saw was a blur come strait for him.


	4. The Servant

**The Servant**

By: inupapa

Rating: language violence nudity

Koga almost could not react his attacker was as fast he was, if not faster. But he was able to steep to the right the just in time. He was going to kick the demon whose fist and forearm stuck in the ground, but stopped when he saw who it was "Ayame. What are you doing here?" Koga said taking a few steppes back.

The female wolf pulled her arm out of the ground, stood, and faced off with Koga. Her eyes were not the green eyes they should have been they were blood red. Then she was gone moving faster then the wolves could track her, but they could hear her. She circled them several times but just as suddenly as she had attacked, she disappeared. One of the humanoid wolves said "where the fuck did she" but the wolf only got haft way through the word she when they all fond out. Her fist burst out of the wolf's chest holding his still beating heart.

The other wolf cried "Zak!" Ayame then kicked the dead wolf into the wolf who had cried his dead friend's name. The two wolves fell in a heap. A four-legged wolf tried to jump on Ayame's back. The female demon wiped around and caught the 100-pound wolf with her right hand. The wolf squirmed, scratch, and tried to bit her but to no avail Ayame's grip was too strong. The female looked into the doomed wolf's eyes and an evil smile spread across her face. There was a lord popping sound and the wolf stopped moving.

"Ayame stop! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Koga yelled at the she wolf. She through the dead wolf at him and he ducked. But Hakkaku wasn't as lucky the wolf knocked him out.

"I am not the bitch you thank I am you lowly dog. I am lord Naraku's newest servant." Ayame said in a voice that was not her own. Koga was taken back by the words. No she wolf would refer to herself as a bitch. But it was Ayame the scent was unmistakable.

"Naraku you're controlling her." Koga said "You bastard. I'll kill you and make a trophy of your spine." Koga was angry but not at the deaths of his brethren as much as the fact that Ayame was being manipulated into doing it. What else had Naraku made her do? The though of Naraku touching her made him sick and made his rage build up. But why? Then it hit him he loved the she wolf. But how could that help him now. Koga's anger grew and now he spoke to himself through clinched teeth "I love Ayame but how am I going to save her? God damn that mother fucker Naraku!"

Ayame's spirit heard this and almost instantly broke free of the hold of the other that controlled her. "Koga" she said in her own voice and he looked at her "Koga what have I dune?" her green eyes clouded with tears and Koga was there in no time to comfort the one he truly loved. But there was no time for tares for just then the sounds of battle erupted from where the wolves had set up camp.

Ginta helped Hakkaku and the other wolf to there feet. "Come on we have to go," said Koga and he was off. The others followed him and did not question what had happened. Ayame came to about half way then fell too her knees and through up. She knew what she had dune and it made her sick.

The town used a near by river to bath in it was wide but at its deepest point barely came up to Kegome's belly button. Kegome and Sango sat with there backs to a semicircle of boulders that had a few lanterns around it. Water was a little chilly but the girls got use to it quickly but the water barely covered there nipples. "Chris how did you get so dirty?" Kegome asked as she scrubbed the cat's back with one of the brushes that a villager had gave them to clean the two cat demons. Chris's jacket laded with the other cloths.

"I don't thank that's all dirt Kegome." Said Shippo who sat in a very shallow part of the river.

"Shut up fox," Chris said he hated the fact that he was wet. Sango was scrubbing Kilala's belly, which was caked with dried blood. The two-tail didn't like it. But like Chris, she would not harm Sango and knew that it was necessary your tongue could only do so much.

Haft an hour later the two demons where clean and lying next too a small fire to dire off Shippo had all ready gone back to camp. They thought it was time to go there stomachs were growling and dinner should be ready by now. So Sango got out and started too dire off. Kegome got out but she slipped and fell forward Sango turned to catch her. Kegome fell on top of her in a way that if you didn't see the fall you would think something strange is going on. Both of the girls nipples where hard from the water splashing over them. They stared at each other for a second and were about to get up when they heard some one clear there throat. They looked to see Miroku standing there. "I could come back later if you want." The monk said, "Better yet I can join"

"If you finish that sentence monk. I will kill you." Sango said, "Turn around and give us some privacy" a perverted smile grew on the monks face and so did something else. But that something could not be seen through his clock.

Kegome saw the smile and said, "It is not what it looks like I fell"

"Yeah right" Miroku said sarcastically

"Get the fuck out of here you damn pervert." Yelled Sango. Both the cats got up and growled at the monk.

Miroku turned around and quickly walked away not wanting to anger the two embarrass girls. "I just came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Yeah and to sneak a peek" Chris yelled with a laugh. Kegome and Sango where on there feet and drying off now the cat look their way and said "but mama you have to admit that is was kind of funny"

"Meow" said Kilala.

"See Kilala agrees with me" Chris said with a smile.

"Shut up you two" Sango said throwing her towel at the cats. Both humans where still blushing as they got dress. Chris and Kilala ran back to camp.

Inuyasha and Shippo watch Miroku sit down he was smiling that smile. "What you do?" asked Inuyasha

"Something prevented probably." Shippo answered

"Hay this time it wasn't my fault." Miroku.

Shippo rolled his eyes and replied "yeah right"

"Hey it was not my fault I got there when they where experimenting." Miroku said.

"What?" both Inuyasha and Shippo said dropping there food.

"When I got there Kagome was on top of Sango." Miroku smiled "I asked if they wanted me to join. They said no."

"Miroku!" yelled Chris who ran up just then.

Kilala sat next to the Hiraikotsu said "meow"

The others to look to Chris the only one who understood her. The cat sat next too Kegome's bow. He opened his mouth to translate but was cut off by Sango "she said that's its unhealthy for perverted monks to lie."

"But that's what I saw." Miroku said trying to defend himself.

Kegome walked up then "I slipped and landed on her"

Chris and Kilala both said "yeah" (Kilala meowed hers)

"But we will let it go if all of you never speck of this again okay" Sango said glaring at the monk. But a strange thought ran through her mind if he asked her to be his tonight. She mite except. Why was she thanking of that. It made her blush. She turned away and sat down next to Kilala. The two-tail could tell that something had turned on the human but what. Could it have been what happened at the stream or something else? Sango gave some food to the two-tail and started with her own meal. That could wait Kilala thought I'm hungry.

Around midnight, a whispered meow told another something only their kind understood "that is good they are close now the plan will unfold as the powers thought it would." The voice stopped and listened to someone only he could hear "yes my lord" the voice replied, "He said keep up the good work."

"Meow" said other voice.

"Now we should get back to sleep," said the first and they did.

When Koga and the others got back to there camp they saw that there pack was under attack by a force of ogres. But the ogres were organize and seemed to have a battle plan very odd for ogres. Koga engaged a group of four, one 7 foot tall red skinned that wore a loincloth and wielded a spear with a very large blade, two man-sized blue-skinned ogres wielding swords and wearing mismatch infantry armor, and an ogre that wore a full samurai suit he wielded a magnificent sword. The big red brut slashed the spear from right to left trying to take Koga's head. The wolf jumped on the spear ran up its length and stood on his opponent's shoulder. Using the strength, the jewel shards in his legs gave him he broke the demons neck with a stoop kick. The ogre fell in a heap.

The samurai ogre led the two blue ogres on a charge on the pack leader. Koga rolled to his right and was on his feet with his sword drawn by the time the three realized he had dodge them. Koga was no master with a sword but he was decent swordsman defiantly better then most ogres. Koga side steeped the leader too the left, block the blue ogres attack, locked the blades, steeped forward, and slammed his elbow into the ogre's face. The ogre staggered back and Koga took his head, but Koga took a hit in the back from the blade of the other blue ogre. Koga jump over the blue ogre and split its head right down the middle. Koga ducked under the last ogre's attack, rolled between its legs, stood and turned too face his opponent. The ogre's stance was almost perfect for the stile it used. The samurai ogre attack with a downward left too right slash then followed it with a downward right too left chop he continued that pattern. When Koga put his sword up too block lightning cursed thought Koga's arms each time the swords came in contact. After that happened three times the ogre's sword cut through Koga's. He was in trouble the charge of the shards had not built up enough so Koga could go super speed (he was still faster and stronger) and when he tried, too diamond steep around the ogre would almost take his head or an arm off. As Koga backed up, he tripped on one of the dead fell on his back. Before he could get up the ogre was on him about to finish him. "Oh no you don't" came Ayame's voice as she tried to round hose kick the ogre. The ogre steep in taking all the power away from the attack and slammed his shoulder into the she wolf knocking her off balance. The ogre grabbed Ayame by the throat and started to choke the life out of her he held his sword point down.

Koga grab the ogre's arm and bit a chunk of flesh out of it. Koga severed the tendons the sword hit the ground. The ogre through Ayame too the ground. Koga grab the sword and felt its power pulse through him as he stood he cut off the ogre's head a bolt of lightening shoot from the blade and killed two more ogres.

"Nice!" Koga proclaimed. With his new sword in hand and Ayame by his side, Koga leaded the counter attack. With there leader the pack kill most of the remaining ogres. They took a few prisoners for questioning. The ogre that had the sword before Koga turned out to be there leader.

Although the counter attack was swift, the wolf pack was almost obliterated only 15 wolves were still alive and three of them would probably not live out the night.

Koga looked at the casualties. Twenty-three wolves in all plus the four that the possessed Ayame had killed. Then as if called by his thoughts Ayame walked over to "Koga can you ever forgive me?" she said her head lowered submissively.

"huh?" the confused Koga said "what do you mean?"

"I killed them." Ayame said still trying to be as submissive as possible.

"Ayame." Koga said he took her in his arms and held her tight "you were under the control of Naraku. How can I blame you?" he bent to kiss her but paused the scent of wolf blood still on her breath.

"See. You can't help but hate me." Ayame said trying to get away tears rolled down her face.

Koga kissed her and her sorrow all but disappeared. She looked up in to his eyes when he removed his lips from hers. She opened her mouth to speck but Koga put two fingers over her mouth to quiet her. "Ayame you will be my mate but first I am going to kill Naraku. He will pay for what he has dune." Koga said. He kissed her again and turned to Ginta and Hakkaku "I want you two to lead the pack back to the mountains."

"What about you?" Ginta asked his left eye was covered with a bandage.

"Yeah. Aren't you not going to lead the pack Koga" Hakkaku asked his right arm in a sling.

"I will. But for now, I want you to take care of it. I'm going after Naraku alone." Koga answered "and none of you and I mean none of you are too come after me."

"Koga" Ayame said, "If I am your mate then I am going wit-"

"No" growled Koga "I am going to do this alone. I don't want any one else hurt in this afar."

Ayame on the verge of crying "but Koga if I loss you I don't know what I will do."

"I do. You will live on and find an other mate." Koga said his face grime his eyes on the ground. "Ginta. Hakkaku take good care of the pack for me. If I don't come back you two are the leaders, but I plane on coming back." He looked at the three wolves and managed a weak smile for there sakes "Naraku isn't that tough. I can kick his ass with both hands behind my back."

Koga then turned to address the pack "hay" he pauses so they can look his way "tomorrow the pack is heading home." There where some disappointed faces and groans "but I am going on alone to kill Naraku my self when I get back I will have his head with me." The pack yelled and hooted with satisfaction that their brethren would be avenged Koga smiled. He and his pack would part ways in the morning and he prayed that they would meet again.


	5. love awakened

**Love awakened **

By: inupapa

Rating: language

Early the next morning Koga watched his pack leave. Ayame protested him going on alone as did most of the pack but he would hear none of it so he sent them on there way. He looked too the sword he had taken from the ogre the night before it hung on his hip. He told himself "with this sword I will take Naraku's head." Lightening curled down its sheath as he thought of the moment of his victory. "A sword like this needs a name." he thought for a moment "Koga's magnificent lighting shooting blade of death" he said to himself trying too raised his sprit. The joke worked but only a little. "Thunder" he said, "yeah that will do." He smiled but it disappeared shortly there after as he turned and started his trip.

It was late in the morning. When Sesshomaru saw some kids playing in a meadow on the other side of the steam he, Rin, Jaken, and Moemoe walked on. Sesshomaru expected that Rin would ask if she could join the kids, but the question never came. The demon looked over his shoulder at Rin children were about the same age as Rin but there where few similarity other then their height. This confused the demon greatly Rin was a 8 years old, but he had notices last night that her body had start to get a woman's hour glass shape and now she had breasts small ones but they were still big enough that the fire-rat kimono had change to show them off. Rin notices that Sesshomaru was staring at her "what is it my lord" she asked. Jaken was in his own little would barley aware of his surroundings.

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "I thought that you would want to go play with those children."

Rin looked at the kids "so did I. my lord so did I." Sesshomaru and Rin let it go at that.

Kagome, Inuyasha and the others ate their breakfast with the village leaders. Except for Chris and Kilala because one of the village elders was allergic to cats so they ate out side. Inuyasha put down his rice bowl and sighed, "That was almost as good as your ninja food Kagome."

"I agree," Said Shippo "but it's not as good as that sweet stuff."

"You mean candy." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah that stuff. It's the best." Shippo replied.

"Well I thank we should get ready to go" Kagome said.

"That sounds good," Sango said. A shiver ran up her spine when a certain someone grabbed her butt, and of course, he got slapped.

"I can't help myself. You are just so beautiful." Miroku said rubbing his cheek smiling.

"Just shut up and help us get ready to go monk" Sango replied her cheeks red from the embarrassment and she was slightly flattered but she knew what the monk would do when they crossed paths with a cute girl. Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku got up thanked the elders and went out side. There was a group of children playing in the courtyard. They invited Shippo to join them, which he did.

The three of them spilt up to make the search for the supple they needed go faster. Miroku walked over to a group of girls. Sango saw the monk and started after the monk to get him back to the task at hand, but stopped when she heard one of the girls say something about a store that was still open and the monk thanking them but not the question he usually asked. The girls walked away. Sango saw that Miroku was checking them out but she could not blame him for that. The girls where pretty after all, and most of the men on the street where doing the same as Miroku.

Then something clicked in the woman's head and she felt compelled to be with the monk. So she walked up to Miroku and grabbed his arm. "Oh hi Sango." Said the surprised monk. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Shut up Miroku and come with me." Sango said as she pulled him toward an alleyway. Miroku tried too resist but to no avail Sango's size hid her real strength he was no mach for her.

The alleyway was dark both the buildings were tall. When Sango was satisfied that they where in far enough she let go of Miroku's arm. She then looked into Miroku's eyes she could tell that the monk did not know her intentions she kind of like that she move closer. Miroku stepped back as the woman stepped forward until his back hit the wall he had no escape. He thought that the woman was mad at him so he tried to explain, "Sango I swear that I didn't do anything. I was asking those girls for directions."

Before he could say anything else, Sango kissed him. The monk was surprised, pleased but surprised. He looked into Sango's eyes "I know that" this time Miroku cut Sango off with a kiss realizing what she wanted. Miroku spun the two of them around their lips still locked together so that Sango had her back to the wall. Sango pulled Miroku's cloak off his left shoulder, and Miroku pulled open the front of Sango's kimono. then they heard two voices they had not heard since before breakfast.

"Aren't we suppose to pay for these kinds of shows?" said a young male voice.

"Meow" said the other it sounded female.

"You see Kilala agrees with me." Chris said with a smirked looking at the two lovers.

Sango's face turned red. She pushed Miroku off and stood glaring at the cats unaware of the fact that her breasts where hanging out. the slayer commanded "Could we get some privacy?" Kilala looked away. Chris on the other hand just stared and tried not to laugh. He failed. "What's so funny?" Sango asked but a gust of wind answered her question. Her face then turned as red as Inuyasha's kimono. She covered herself as quickly as possible.

Miroku asked, "What do you two want" giving Chris the look guys give when interrupted at times like this.

"Too study the mating habits of human." Chris said still laughing.

"Meow" Kilala said with a scolding tone.

"I was just kidding damn." Chris replied lowering his head submissively to his elder.

"Kilala could you do us a favor" Sango said looking over her shoulder at Miroku with a smile.

"Meow" Kilala said with nodded

"Could you take care of the kitten please?" Sango asked with a slightly wicked smile.

With a nod, Kilala burst into flames turning her saber tooth form. Before Chris could even blink, Kilala had him by the scruff of the neck. "Trader" Chris said crossing his front paws in front of his chest, as Kilala started to fly up Chris said, "You better not mess up my jacket." And with that, Kilala flew off to find Kagome.

The passion of the moment lost the two humans fixed their clothing. Sango gave Miroku a kiss and he grabbed her butt. The slayer lowered one eyebrow making Miroku thank he had gone too far. Sango just smiled and garbed his butt and said, "Now I know why you do this all the time." they both chuckled and kissed again more deeply and intimately. They left the alleyway and parted ways to get what they needed. Knowing eventually, they would finish what they started there.

It was launch time as Sesshomaru watched Rin grab a fish but the slipper prey wiggled from her grasp. The girl was getting very frustrated. Jaken had a cooking fire going but had nothing to cook. Rin grabbed another fish it tried too slip away she held on to it tighter and said, "Oh no you don't." But it got away too. "Damn it to hell" Rin yelled before she could catch herself. The girl clamped her hands over her mouth she had been taught that she should not say things like that.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru to see if he was going to punish her. "It's okay Rin." Said Sesshomaru knowing why the girl was acting as if she had done something wrong.

Rin sighed "but I don't get why I can't catch these fish. I normal catch them on the first try, but these are real slippery." She looked at the fish. There was the sound of someone stepping into the water the girl turn to see Sesshomaru.

"I would like to try my hand at catching fish. You should sit" Sesshomaru said, and Rin nodded and sat on the riverside with her feet still in the water and watched. Sesshomaru didn't know what compelled him to do this but he didn't care. He was Rin caretaker after all. He should do more for her any way. He picked his target and made a grab for it but he over estimated how tough the fish was. Causing him to squish the fish. Rin couldn't help but giggle. Sesshomaru looked at the remands of the fish. "Why am I using my hand I have a better idea." the demon lord said as he walked to a patch of bamboo. Shaking the remains of the fish off his hand. Rin followed him.

Sesshomaru look through the bamboo patch and found a bamboo stock he thought would work it was a little taller then him but only a little thicker around then Toukijin's handle. He cut it down then he sliced it in half. Finally using Toukijin, he sharpened the tip. Making a fine-fishing spear.

Sesshomaru handed Rin one of the bamboo spears. He was about to explain what to do when Rin trough her spear it. It stabbed trough two fish and stuck in the mud. "Yes I got you." the girl cried victoriously.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl "I guess you know what your doing" Rin ran over to the spear pulled it out. A few minutes later Jaken was cocking several fish most of which had been catch by Rin.

"My lord Sesshomaru have I changed?" Rin asked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken was equally confused.

"I mean the day we were attack and you were bit I have felt less like a child and more like a woman and yet still a kid." Rin said.

"What are you talking about you silly girl" Jaken said.

"Quit Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded, "She is right she has changed. She is becoming a woman faster then most humans do, and that has confused me greatly."

"What is happening to me my lord" Rin asked her voice edged with fear.

"I am not sheer Rin, but you should not worry. I doubt that harm will come to you, for I will not let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru said.

"That makes me feel better." Rin replied the fear gone she moved to hug him Sesshomaru let her. The contact with the young girl made the powerful demon smile. When they where finished with there lunch, they where on there way again. Jaken was completely confuse by the way Sesshomaru was acting he almost seemed happy.

Inuyasha laded on his back staring at the sky the others were gathering the supplies they would need for the trip. He was about too fall asleep when he heard Chris's voice "but mama I didn't mean to I swear."

"I know you didn't but still they don't want you around." Kagome replied. Inuyasha opened one eye to look at the pear. Kagome was carrying Chris belly-up in her arms. "There you are Inuyasha." Kagome said when she saw him. She walked over to him and he sat up. He could tell she was not happy. "Could you keep an eye on Chris for me?" she asked.

"What he do this time?" Inuyasha asked knowing that the cat had done something.

"It wasn't my fault damn It." yelled the cat.

"Quiet." Kagome scolded the cat who closed his mouth, and looked up at his surrogate mother his ear stuck out to each side. Kagome sighed "you ever hear of the saying a bull in a china shop." Inuyasha cocked his head confused. "Never mind. I was getting some of the stuff we may need and Chris was with me. He saw a mouse and chased after. he smashed almost everything in the store."

"The mouse was calling me names." the cat said with a huff.

"So why do I have to take care of him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you are just lying around doing nothing" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"I would help if you asked me." Inuyasha replied.

"Then I am asking you to help by watching Chris and keeping him out of trouble." Kagome said putting the cat down next to the half demon. She then turned around and walked away ending the argument there.

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave he then looked at the cat "just stay out of trouble and don't bug me. Okay." He laded down again rolled over on his side putting his back to the cat and closed his eyes.

"Yeah what ever dog boy." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up or I'll" Inuyasha's threat was cut off by a yawn.

"You'll what" replied the cat as he circled around to look Inuyasha in the face. "Chase me up a tree?"

"Maybe" the half demon answered opening one eye smiling wickedly.

Kagome went back to the spot where she had left Chris with Inuyasha. Sango was with her. But Inuyasha and Chris were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?" Kagome asked herself. Sango shrugged she want to know where Miroku was so they could maybe finish what the two had started in the alley. Kagome continued to look around for Inuyasha, but all she saw was Shippo playing with some kids. Kagome called him over which he did.

"Yes" said Shippo when he was a few paces away.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He's over there." Shippo answered he pointed too an oak tree across the yard. Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping at the foot of the tree. Kagome thanked the fox and she walked to the tree. Shippo went back to playing.

Inuyasha was on the far side of the tree from Kagome. She walked around to his left. He was sitting up, arm crossed, and the Tetsusaiga in the crook of his left arm. She put her pack down and bend over too looked into his face and said softly "Inuyasha time to wakeup." he didn't respond. The young woman notices movement to Inuyasha's right. She stepped close to see what it was. What she saw was Chris. He laded with his back on Inuyasha's side and the tree his legs were open wide making him look like a Y. he was asleep as well. That's cute Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha again. Then images of Inuyasha reading a story to a child that looked to be theirs ran trough her mind making the girl blush. She looked into the boys closed eyes and something with in drew her closer. She moved to kiss him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and then his eyes flew open. He jumped up Chris slumped over still sleeping. Kagome startled by this jumped back "what the hell do you thank you're doing girl" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome quite embarrass stumbled over a reply finely saying "nothing."

"Were you trying to kiss me or something?" Inuyasha said but deep inside him the prospect didn't sound so bad.

"Of course not. I was uh," Kagome said flustered.

Chris woke up then "what's going on?" he asked confused and groggy.

Ignoring the cat Kagome continued, "It looked like you weren't berthing."

"What ever" Inuyasha said turning around put his back to the girl so she could not see him blushing. He knew the truth but he would act as of he did not care.

"Hi Kagome" Miroku yelled as he walked up to join the pear.

"Oh hi Miroku" Kagome said still blushing.

"Hay" Miroku greeted Inuyasha and Chris who replied the same way.

Sango had joined the four at that moment. The slayer and the monk smiled at each other. "Okay" Sango said turning to Inuyasha and Kagome "what happened?"

They both answered as one "nothing".

"So" Kagome said wanting to change the subject said, "Do we have every thing we need?"

"They won't tell me ether." Chris said

"Nothing happened" Kagome said. Inuyasha just stood there as if he did not care.

"Oh well. But yes I got what I was sent to get" Sango said holding out one of the two packs she had. The other pack she held by her side Kilala was asleep on top of what it contained.

"Same here" Miroku said after her.

"So let's get Shippo and get the hell out of here." Inuyasha said. A few minutes later, they were all packed up and on there way to their destination and possibly their deaths.


	6. The Night before

**The night before**

By: inupapa

Rating: langue violence sex

The group did not talked all that much as they walked. Miroku and Sango walked most of the way holding hands. Inuyasha stuck close to Kagome but never made a move. Chris and Shippo stayed close to the stronger members of the group sometimes hitching a ride on their shoulders. It went on like this until sunset. They made camp in a small forest that they thought to be about two miles away from Naraku's castle. They where making great time.

The mood was grim so Miroku decided that they needed a morale boost so after the group had eaten the monk pulled a small bottle of saki out of his pack. "What's that for Miroku?" Sango asked.

The monk then took out six small cups and a saucer "you'll see" was all he said. The monk placed a cup in front of each of them. Shippo got one of his own but the two cats had to share the saucer. After he had poured everyone a drink, he held up his cup and said, "I propose a toast." The others understood that he was trying to raise there sprits "I be your expecting some sort of long speech are something aren't you?" the others nodded "well I that's not the case" Miroku smiled at his friends who smiled back. "All I have to say is here's to victory."

Inuyasha and the rest all replied "here-here", taped their cups to his, and then drank them. The cats could not hold up their saucer but they were included nonetheless.

After Miroku had finished his drink he set his cup down and his face turned grime "I just hope that we can be victorious"

"Miroku you idiot." Inuyasha scolded, "I'll take Naraku's head with the Tetsusaiga" he patted the sword.

"Hey you'll need my help to do it" Miroku retorted. Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome watch the two boys gloat about how they would kick Naraku's ass and started to thank then to worry. Mean while Shippo dozed off by the fire the others let him sleep there and they all decided to go to bed early that night.

Kagome could not sleep she laded on her side, scratching Chris's head deep in thought. Chris could tell that something was troubling the girl and whispered, "Is there something wrong mama?"

"Huh" Kagome said drawn from her thoughts "oh. No go to sleep Chris."

The cat looked her in the face "mama you shouldn't lie you know that you can't get anything pass me, and besides it mite make you feel better to tell some one."

Kagome was taken back by the wisdom of the young cat's words. She smiled, but it disappeared right away. "I guess your right. Well to put it simply I'm scared."

"Of course you are Naraku is no push over. Despite what Inuyasha and Miroku say they were just trying to boost their courage. We all could very well die tomorrow." Chris replied.

Kagome stared at the cat and tears formed in the young girls eyes "that's not what I am scared of. What really scares me is." she looked up too the tree where Inuyasha slept "I'm sacred that I" she chocked back her tears and continued, "I'm scared that I may never get the chance to tell him how I feel." She could no longer hold back the tears they streamed down her cheeks "I sacred because I may never get the chance to tell Inuyasha that I love him."

"Then why don't you just tell him?" Chris said bluntly.

Kagome looked back at the cat her tears slowed "if it were only that easy." She paused "what if he doesn't love me?"

"Mama" Chris replied "if you really love him you should tell him, show him that you love him and if he is worthy of your love he will love you."

Kagome starting to understand him wiped the remnants of her tears away and asked, "How do I show him I love him?"

"Just start with telling him first you will know what to do after that." The cat answered.

"I'll do it." Kagome said she stood she still wore her school uniform minus the red bow and her shoes which she slipped on. She started for the tree where Inuyasha was sleeping.

"Mama" Kagome heard Chris say she turned to see what he wanted. "You mite want too take this with you." He said nodding his head to the bed cloths the villagers had given them "And you might want to go to the other small clearing there" he pointed trough the trees to where there was a small moon lit patch of grass. "Its more privet." It sounded smart to Kagome too smart to have come from Chris, but she had more important things on her mind at this moment to care.

Inuyasha awake to the sound of Kagome's voice. He looked down and saw her at the foot of his tree. He jumped down and landed next to her with out making a sound. "What the hell do you want." Inuyasha whispered harshly he was not happy about being woken up at this time of night, but he was intrigued by the fact that she had her bed cloths rolled up under her arm.

"I want to talk to you." Kagome said quietly not wanting to wake up the others.

"This couldn't have waited till morning." Inuyasha said yawning.

"No now come with me." Kagome said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the moon lit clearing. The grass was wet with dew "now I'm glad I brought these." Kagome said as she unrolled one of the bed cloths. With that done she sat down. Inuyasha stared at her confused what she could want he thought. Kagome looked to the young half demon and patted the spot next to her asking him to sit with out saying the word. Inuyasha sat down still confused.

"So Kagome what do you want?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Kagome and waited for her answer. The young girl looked in to his eyes. He saw something there, something that he had never seen there before, a look of wanting and need and something else he did not understand. What could it mean?

Kagome took a deep breath trying to find the words she wanted to say, but they never came her courage was failing her. What should she do, she had to do something, if she didn't she felt like she would explode. She kissed Inuyasha when she pulled back she looked into his eyes and said with a quivering voice "Inuyasha I love you." Inuyasha did not replay he just stared at her. "But you don't love me do you." Her tears returned and ran down her face.

Inuyasha's mind was at war. One side his human side, the side that did not want to have a broken heart again, and the other side Inuyasha's demon side, the untamed dog that runs on instinct alone. Inuyasha stood there in the middle of a black void listening them to find out what to do. Inuyasha demon side yelled almost growling the words "the bitch is willing take her."

"No! She could leave you like the other one did." retorted his human side.

"Fuck the human. Make her your bitch." Screamed the dog,

His human side yelled back "No. she will leave you like the other one did. Like they all will."

"Take this human bitch and dominate her" said the demon side.

"No she is lying. How could she love something like us." His human side yelled.

Inuyasha grab his head and screamed "what the hell should I do! Damn it all! Why the fuck is this shit so god damn hard!"

Then a fourth voice rang out it was neither his human side, his dog demon side nor his own but still a part of him. The new voice declared, "This human female is willing to be your mate. Take her, love her, protect her, breed with her, fight beside her, and die together as one."

Inuyasha was confused where did that voice come from, but he made his decision. The black void lightened and became the moonlit clearing. He Looked to Kagome who was still crying she stood and turned to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He looked into her tear-filled eyes hugging her tight "Kagome you have it all wrong I do love you. I just. I don't know why. I guess I just didn't understand how I felt until now. I am sorry I made you cry."

Kagome's tears were completely gone by then. She put two fingers over Inuyasha's lips and said "you don't have to say anything else." She put her arms around the half demon's neck and kissed him. They stayed in the embraces for a few seconds then Kagome pull Inuyasha down to the ground on top of her, Inuyasha supported himself on his hands and knees. She slid herself up so she could get too one of his dog ears and whispered "Inuyasha take me. Make me yours."

"You sheer" Inuyasha said he looked into eyes again she nodded he take note too the fact that the look that was there earlier had replaced the tears. This time he knew what it meant, he also understood the scent that was coming from Kagome's lower body and that scent made him grow hard.

Kagome laded back her arms on the ground above her head she could feel Inuyasha's male part harden. So she looked down, smiled a crooked smile and said, "well you going to use that or not" she looked back up at his face "or do you not know how use it." She teased

"I sheer as hell know how to use it." Inuyasha said faking anger. "I just. uh-um" his eyes fell to her chest.

"I see what you want you naughty doggy." Kagome said with a grin.

"Hey. Don't call me doggy." Inuyasha said.

"Okay. But if you want them you have to get them out your self." Kagome purred. She giggled when Inuyasha grabbed the collar of her shirt with his teeth and pulled it over her head and threw it to the side.

"Don't you normally ware one of those bra things?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. But not to bed" Kagome answered. She gasped when Inuyasha licked one of her nipples then again when he licked the other. When he was finished both her nipples where hard. Kagome could hardly breath she had never been touch like this before and she wanted more. Inuyasha then ran this tongue down her belly stopping at her skirt. This sensation made Kagome giggled. "Let me get that." Kagome said breathlessly she then unbuttoned her skirt for him. She pulled the green fabric out from under her butt. She was wearing light pink panties they were slightly moist from the girls arousal. Inuyasha licked her through the fabric making the young girl arch her back. Her scent was intoxicating she tasted like nothing like he had ever tasted before he wanted more.

He started to pull the fabric down but Kagome stopped him. "Do you not want to continue?" Inuyasha asked pouting but if she didn't want to continue he would stop. He wouldn't like it but he would stop.

Kagome was out of breath. "I want to see you before we continue." Inuyasha nodded, sat up, pulled his shirt off, and threw it in the growing pile of clothing. Kagome was mesmerized by the young male's muscles the muscles of a powerful warrior.

Inuyasha started to take off his pants then stop and eyed the girl with his own crooked smile. "You made me work to see what I wanted to see now you have too work to see what you want to see."

"Oh you naughty little boy." Kagome said sitting up. She unbuttoned his pants pulled them down and he kicked them off. There it was standing at attention. "Uh. I guess you're not so little." She giggled and laded back. Inuyasha had his head between her legs again. She tasted even better then before.

They both want each other nether could wait any longer. "Kagome. Can I?" Kagome too out of breath to speck nearly broke the elastic in her underwear as she pulled them off. The male couldn't help but take a few licks of the spot this made Kagome arch her back again. Inuyasha slide up to look Kagome in the eyes. They told him that she wanted him and his told her same. When Inuyasha entered her. Kagome closed her eyes and griped the bed cloth tight this sensation both hurt and felt good. As Inuyasha started to go deeper into the girl, she started to whimper. He stopped and asked, "Does it hurt" his tone told her that he was worried.

"Yes. But" Kagome was still out of breath "but it feels good." She looked opened her eyes and looked into his "don't stop."

"But Kagome I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha said his ears drooping.

"It only hurts a little and it always does the first time." The girl said breathlessly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Okay" the half demon replied ears still drooping. He continued to go deep then to pull back. He Slow at first but he sped up his pace fairly quickly. Kagome's whimpers became moans as her mind cloud with passion. Inuyasha's mind was likewise lost. He was barely able to catch himself when he bit Kagome's shoulder as he released inside of her. Kagome reach her peak at the same moment as he did. She didn't notice the pain for it was over shadowed with pleasure.

It took a few seconds for Kagome to come back to her senses. She felt the pain in her shoulder. Inuyasha was looking at the wound he had inflicted on the love of his life. Kagome checked it her self. It was small but deep enough that it would bleed for a time but not long. "What was that for?" Kagome asked both confused and a little angry.

"I don't know" Inuyasha said his ears out to the side showing submission "I didn't mean too. I-I."

"Inuyasha its okay." Kagome said comforting him. She understood it was his first time and he was half dog demon.

Rage filled Inuyasha mind, rage at himself. "A male should never harm his mate. I will not let it happen again, and no one in this life or the next will harm her ether." He told himself without specking a word.

He laded next to Kagome and licked the wound clean. They left the cover off them they where still to hot for it. Kagome fell asleep while Inuyasha was still licking the bit he had given her. She thought that it was odd dogs don't bit the mates felines do "I will ask him tomorrow," she told herself before she dozes off. Inuyasha fell asleep a few minutes later.

When Inuyasha finely fell asleep a voice in the dark spoke to someone only he could hare "my lord the plan is set victory is a sheered" he paused and listened "yes I know that my lord nothing is ever 100 for sheer." The other spoke again and the voice replied "I will my lord" then a humanoid figure stepped out of the trees although he wore plate mail and had several weapons he move almost silently other then the muffled sounds of the grass he stepped on. He walk too where the young lovers slept and bent down and place the covers on them. "I will miss you guys." He said.

The next morning Kagome awake when the sun hit the side of her face. Inuyasha had his arms around her and his chine on her head. She snuggled closer she hopped everyday would start like this. She hared Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Chris talking. She started to worry had the others fond her and Inuyasha? What would they say? She thought.

Inuyasha woke up and said, "Hey. Could you guys keep it down Kagome and I are trying to sleep." When he said that all of Kagome's worries left her, he didn't care if the others approved or not. He loved her and that's all that mattered.

Miroku yelled back, "if you two sleep all day we will never get to Naraku's castle."

Shippo and Chris yelled "yeah."

"Shut up" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said he looked at her. She kissed him then asked, "Is there a river or stream close by. No offense but I feel dirty."

"None taken. I could use a wash too." Inuyasha said he kissed her on the forehead.

A few minutes later, the two lovers joined the rest of the group. As soon as Chris was the first to greeted them "good morning mama." He said then he looked at Inuyasha "if you thank I'm going to call you papa. You are out of your fucking mind. Dude." They all laughed but the fun lasted only a short time.

When they all had eaten and were pact up they were only taking there weapons to Naraku's castle. Kagome sat down and called Chris over to her. She picked him up and sat him in her lap. The look on Kagome's face was very serious. "Chris" she said, "I want you to stay here and wait for us to come back."

"What?" Chris said both confused and hurt "why?"

"Because you are not strong enough to fight Naraku and the fight will be hard enough with out you getting in the way." Inuyasha explained.

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha you are not my father and you never can be" Chris said angered by the thought of being left out of the fight.

"Don't you mean he never will be" Shippo corrected.

"No! never mind that" Chris replied, "Hey why isn't Shippo being left behind. He's a weak little fuck."

"Yeah why." Shippo said "Hay wait I am not that weak." He said realizing he had been insulted.

"Because he can help out." Sango said.

"And besides if the fight goes bad he can get out of there fairly quickly." Kagome finished

"So what am I suppose to do if all of you guys get killed?" Chris asked still angry but not going to disobey his mama.

"In that case you should go back to Kagome's time. Her family deserves to know if it comes to that." Miroku answered.

"How long do I wait?" Chris said sadden by the thought of Kagome's death.

"Sun down." Kagome answered.

Kagome gave Chris a hug and said "goodbye"

"Don't say goodbye. It sounds like you don't plan on coming back mama. You do plan on coming back don't you?" The cat said.

"Of course I do" the human replied and the gang was on it way.

At about noon, the gang arrived at Naraku's castle and made it all the way to the wall with out incident. Inuyasha and Miroku lifted Sango up onto the wall for a quick look around. She saw Naraku standing in his courtyard she couldn't tell what he was doing. She rejoined the group and reported what she had seen. They formed a plan and got in too position.

Inuyasha jumped up on the wall and lad flat on his belly and crawled up just enough too see over the apex of the wall. The site of his most hated enemy made his blood boil. He sprang off wall before the others where in potion and charged for Naraku drawing the Tetsusaiga. He screamed "time to die Naraku" and attacked with a left to right downward chop. Naraku caught the blade with his left arm's bracer spikes, then pushed the sword high and punched Inuyasha in the gut knocking the air out of his lungs. Naraku then side-kicked Inuyasha sending him bouncing across the ground. Inuyasha managed to keep hold off his sword,

Kagome had been help up on the wall by Shippo. When she saw Inuyasha attack and Naraku counter it, she stood and fired an arrow. Naraku caught it and sent it back at her, it blew away the wall below her. The roof collapsed sending Kagome and Shippo rolling out into the courtyard. Kagome landed on top of Shippo.

Sango and Kilala flew over the wall behind Naraku. Sango trough the Hiraikotsu but Naraku slapped it to his right and it stuck in the ground. Miroku attack at that moment with a right to left slice with his staff, but like Naraku had done too Inuyasha he caught the weapon with a his spiked bracer, he then garbed the monk by the fore arm and throw him at Kilala knocking her out of the air.

Before any of them could recover, roots burst out of the ground and grabbed them holding them about a foot off the ground. Naraku laughed at them. Before he could start to gloat, a blot of lightning hit him in the back knocking him to the ground. Koga landed a few feet away from Inuyasha. The wolf demon turned to him and said, "That's how you do it dog boy"

"He's not down yet. You stupid wolf" Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah he" Koga started to say but a backhanded strike sent the wolf flying. Roots grabbed him out of the air.

But before Naraku could speck a blue light blasted the ground to his right. "All these visitor to greet and so little time to greet them." Naraku said sarcastically as he turned to face off with Sesshomaru who entered through the front gate Rin and Jaken followed him just before the gate closed behind them. Rin and Jaken ran off to the right so not to get in the way. Sesshomaru ran a zigzag line for Naraku Toukijin in hand. The one armed demon stabbed Naraku in the chest. Sesshomaru smirked thanking he won. Naraku laughed in his face and said, "If you thank that this sword can harm me. You are more foolish then that wolf."

"Fuck you," yelled Koga.

Naraku cried "dragon strike" the name of Toukijin's attack and blasted Sesshomaru off his feet. Naraku drew Toukijin from his chest. Rin and Jaken gasped they had never seen there lord hit so hard. Sesshomaru tried too rise to his feet but he could not roots held him down on one knee. He heard Rin scream. The full blood looked to find out why and to his horror, he saw that roots had sprung out of the ground and where slowly crushing the life out of Rin and Jaken.

Naraku laughed at them all "you fools. How could you think that you could defeat me? The great lord Naraku." He laughed. "Now what should I do with you?" he walked over too Kagome she turns her head away. He took hold of her chin with his thumb and fore finger, and forced her too look him in the face. Kagome clinched her teeth. Naraku smiled evilly "you are a good looking one. I guess I will keep and have some fun."

"Naraku if you lay one fucking finger on Kagome I'll rip your throat out!" Inuyasha growled his eyes burned with rage.

"Oh. I was thinking of put something other then my fingers on her or should I say in her." Naraku said with an evil grin. A root slithered around Kagome's leg and went under her skirt to punctuate his point. He started to laugh but then he and all of them felt a new demonic aura. He turned in the direction it was coming from his eyes widened as he said "what the hell?"

The large wooden doors of the front gate were being bent in, as if a large creature was pushing them. The doors creaked and popped. Then finely when they could not take any more they broke. The top half swung open still on the hinges but the bottom half fell to the ground kicking up a huge cloud of dust. A few seconds pasted, the dust cloud settled, and there between the two fallen pieces of door sat Chris his tall swishing back and forth. "Naraku there is one final player you did not know about." He yelled "Me." his voice was deeper then it should be. Kagome had heard him sound like that before, but she still didn't understand what it meant.

Naraku laughed, "You! How could you passably hop to defeat me, you little pussy-cat." Naraku continued to laugh. Chris looked over his right shoulder to where Rin and Jaken were being held by the roots. The roots turned to dust and Jaken fell flat on his face Rin landed on top of him both where breathing hard trying to regain their breath. Naraku did not notice this event. Chris then stood up on all four and charged Naraku, who steeped to the middle of the courtyard.

Miroku asked Sango, "Do you feel that?"

Sango replied with a nod, "yes. But how is his power growing so fast." Kilala however was not surprised by any of this. Naraku thinking this would end quickly smiled.

When Chris was just a few feet away from Naraku, the cat became a blinding light for a split second then he was a warrior as tall as Sesshomaru. he wore steal plate and scale-male armor, a large strait bladed two handed sword hung on his left hip, a short one handed sword on his right, two small throwing daggers on each sheath and two more daggers that made a X shape on his back just above his tail which almost could touched the ground. he wore no boots but had armor that went down too his ankles a boot dagger's handle sticking out of a whole on the outside of each and bracer that had 20 small throwing spikes clipped around each of them.

"What" was all that Naraku could say before a right-handed haymaker slammed into his face it was followed by a left hook and the a right elbow. Chris grabbed the two-handed sword with his right and drawing it doing a left to right crosscut. He then brought his sword over his head and it then burst into flames. Chris cried "flame scare" his voice echoed as he brought the sword down and the flames short forth sending Naraku flying half way through the wall, but the attack was not done yet the flames went for the roots and destroyed them with out harming there captives.

As soon as Inuyasha's feet hit the ground he asked "who in the hell are you."

"Yes. who are you. There is something about you that's familiar but I can't place it." Sesshomaru said as he joined Inuyasha and Chris.

"First things first." Chris said, "Mama hit Naraku with an arrow."

"Okay" Kagome replied not sheer, why she trusted him. It is still Chris isn't it, but he did lie to us for almost a year. She though. She fired and arrow at the spot where Naraku was.

"Now" Chris said looking at Sesshomaru "I understand Inuyasha not knowing who I am, but that hurts me right here" he patted his heart.

"What the hell are you talking about cat." Inuyasha yelled angered by his confusion.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when it hit him "you can't be. You're dead."

"Who the fuck is he?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Boys" Chris said, "Your papa's back in town and he's back the way he suppose to be."


	7. Turth And Loss

**Truth & Loss **

By: inupapa

Rating: league violence

Kagome fired another arrow and cursed her luck when it bounced of Naraku's spirit shield. He steeped from the whole in the wall and sent a wave of energy at the girl. Before Kagome could scream Inuyasha had her in is arms well out of the way of the attack. She blinked a few times surprised by his speed "thanks." She said still a little dumfounded.

"No problem." Inuyasha replied as he set her down.

At the same moment when Inuyasha had gotten Kagome out of harms way Sesshomaru attacked Naraku. Chris however was distracted by his youngest sun's movements "Purrr-fect. The cruse is weakening." He said as Sesshomaru hit Naraku in the face with a right hook. Naraku spun with the blow and slammed his left elbow into the side of Sesshomaru's head. Naraku followed it trough with Toukijin, but Sesshomaru a little dazed from the blow was able to get out of the way and back to his father's side "you okay boy?" Chris asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered rubbing the side of his head.

"Why don't you use that tooth of mine?" Chris said pointing to Tenseiga.

"The Tenseiga can't kill any thing but the dead." Sesshomaru retorted thanking he had forgotten.

"Dumb ass." Replied his father "The Tenseiga can't kill but it can inflict injuries if you want it to."

Naraku said, "Well this is very interesting. The father returns from the dead just to die in battle along with his suns." He then broke a spike off his right arm's bracer spikes, which grow back immediately. The spike he held in his left hand starch and flattened then became an exact replica of Toukijin. The bone like spikes on Naraku's back shrank and disappeared, his three dragon tails melded into one and became about as long Chris's tail. He stood with Toukijin and its twin at his sides points down.

"Shut up. My father and I will make quick work of you." Sesshomaru replied as he drew the Tenseiga and got in a reverse forward stance putting his sword arm up front he held Tenseiga point down.

"Sesshomaru. Sun I can talk trash with the best of them so you don't have to do that. plus you were and still not that good at it" chris said he stood in a normal forward stance with his sword held point up.

Inuyasha joined them seconds later, Tetsusaiga at the ready in front of him. He growled at Naraku. Miroku, Kilala, and Sango who had the Hiraikotsu back stood behind the three powerful demon warriors forming the second rank. Shippo ran over to Kagome and hid behind her legs. Kagome readied another arrow "next time Naraku you won't be so lucky." No one made a move for almost a full minute.

"Naraku your dead." yelled Koga as he charged Naraku's left flank. Koga had just gotten free of the roots that had not been complitly destroyed by the flames. Although Koga's speed was enhanced by the shards in his legs, Naraku was easily able too dodge the wolf's stairt down chop. Naraku followed that by sweeping Koga's feet out from underneath him with his left leg, following that with a right knee to Koga's chest. Two quick flashes of Naraku's swords then front snap kick sent Koga flying at Inuyasha who had to duck so not to be bowled over. Koga slammed into Kilala and bounced off her barley dazing the 600-pound two-tail cat. Naraku's target had not been to kill the wolf but too take his jewel shards, which where spinning in the air free of Koga's legs. In one fluid motion, Naraku slammed one shard into each of his swords the shards melded into the blades. He finshed this by the time koga bunced off Kilala.

Naraku saw that Inuyasha's guard was not up and in the blink of an eye, he was on the half demon. Inuyasha knew he was about too die Naraku would take his head and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He closed his eyes and hared the clang of swords just above his head. He looked up too see a sword with a reddish hue and flames etched into blade holding Toukijin only inches above his head. Chris had pined Naraku's left arm between the two of them. "boy you mite want to move." Chris said through gritted teeth. He had had no leverage on Naraku whos entire body wight was behind his blade and Inuyasha knew that so he rolled backwards out of the way. he came up in time to see Naraku push Chris off and do two quick swipes with both sword, both harmlessly bounced off his father's armor and then back flip out of the way of the great cat's left to right crosscut. When Naraku landed, he was put on the defense by Sesshomaru. Their swords clanged too fast for humans to see. After Sesshomaru fished his first combo he started another attack with a low right to a high left slice. Naraku steep under it going for a double thrust low, but his target had leaped into the air. Sesshomaru had been a distraction so Inuyasha and their father could double team Naraku.

"Nice move" Naraku said, as he locked blades with two large swords that would have cut through him. Both father and sun pushed Naraku back his feet digging deep lines in the ground. Knowing that Sesshomaru was behind him, naraku shifted his weight to his right and fond a foothold span around Inuyasha, causing Chris to overbalance and slam into Sesshomaru. Naraku had Inuyasha dead to rights and was about to slit his throat when Kagome fired an arrow hitting him in the back. Naraku had forgotten to keep his shield up. "Fuck" Naraku cursed. Kagome's shot stunned Naraku long enough for Inuyasha to break free, But Inuyasha not fast enough to stop Naraku from sending a badly aimed blast of energy at Kagome.

The attack hit closes enough to her too knock Kagome off her feet. Shippo thinking quickly used his foxfire to block most of the debris. "Naraku you will pay for that." Inuyasha growled as he sprang at him.

Naraku knew he was faster then Inuyasha or at least should have been. "How can this be" Naraku said as Inuyasha attacked The half demon came at Naraku so hard and so fast that he was barley able to block. Shortly there after Inuyasha did a one-handed crosscut that knocked Naraku off balance. Inuyasha brought the sword behind his back took it in both hands over his head and did a two-handed chop. Naraku could not dodge it he had to block it or be cut in half. Naraku made an X with his swords caught Inuyasha's attak and was able to regane his footing. Naraku cried "dragon stick." Blasting Inuyasha half way across the courtyard.

Sesshomaru was on his feet at that moment. He was on Naraku in no time. Koga was up by then Miroku and Sango had been bandaging his legs and now the three were ready to join Sesshomaru, which they did. Sango and Miroku where barley able to keep up with Naraku's sword play but they held their own. No one scored any deceive hits.

Chris helped Inuyasha up "you okay sun?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded and said "yeah. Now let's get him"

"That's the spirit" Chris said they both ran to join the fight.

Koga tried to blast Naraku with lightning, Naraku dodged it and the lightning hit Sesshomaru. "Oh shit. Sorry Sesshomaru." The wolf apologized. Rin and Jaken yelled their lord's name.

The lightening made Sesshomaru fall to one knee "whose side are you on wolf" was all he could say before Naraku garbed Sesshomaru and slammed him into Koga.

"First chase I get I am going two kill that stupid girl and that toad their voices are getting on my nevers." Naraku said. Sango tried too smash him with the Hiraikotsu, but Naraku steep out of reach. "Ha missed me bitch." He Said. He then dodged Miroku's chop and round hose kicked the monk across the courtyard. Naraku then went at Sango with a right to left slice that the slayer blocked with the Hiraikotsu. Naraku cut it half with his other blade. Blood dripped off the sword as Naraku kick the remains of the Hiraikotsu out of Sango weakened grasp and then her to the ground.

She grabbed her left arm blood oozed from the deep cut. With tares in her eyes, Sango said through clichéd teeth "damn you Naraku. Damn you to hell."

Naraku stood over her "I'm not going to kill you just yet. I" before he could finish Kilala pounced on him but Naraku through her off and blasted her with a dragon strike. The two-tail hit the ground unconsies smoke coming off her, she burst into flame and became her normal from. Naraku turned back to Sango. She was not there she had been replaced by Chris and Inuyasha. They both attach as one, Chirs went high and Inuyasha went low. Swords clanged, their speed was unbelievable almost too much for Naraku, almost. All three took hits, but little blood was spilled.

Naraku blocked Inuyasha right to left chop and kicked him in the groin just miss his soft spot, but still hard enough to knock him off his feet. Then Naraku turned to Chris parried his thrust and kicked him off balance long to cry "dragon strike" aimed at Kagome before she could fire an arrow. He scored a direct hit the young girl slammed into the wall leaving a large dint in the wall where she hit. The blast knocked Shippo out. Chris screamed "mama!" out off habit he then locked blades with Naraku.

"Kagome" screamed Inuyasha he jumped to his feet and was by Kagome's side in an instant her clothe were ripped and bloody. He kneed, leaded the Tetsusaiga down and held Kagome in his arms her head fell limply to one side. Inuyasha shook her and called her name there was no response. Tares formed in Inuyasha's eyes and they ran down his face and dripped onto hers. He gently laid her done and picked up his sword. Tears still in his eyes he charged Naraku. "Naraku you will pay for this"

Naraku kneed Chris in the belly knocking the wind out of him and dint his chest plate so that he could not breathe. Naraku turned the face Inuyasha who ran with the Tetsusaiga held to his right. As soon as Inuyasha got in range he swung with a right to left cross cut then a left too right both were dodged. Some how Naraku was not getting tired while the others were. Naraku decided to toy with Inuyasha now. He lock there blades and stared into Inuyasha's rage filled eyes and laughed, "I guess I won't get to have my way with that one. O well she wouldn't have lasted long any way."

Inuyasha growled "you mother fucker!" he continued to growl, then suddenly Inuyasha body pulsed power surged through him. His growl became a roar.

Chris still out of breath laughed. He had torn off his chest plate so he could breathe. "What are you laughing about?" Naraku demanded

"Fucking retard. You haven't notices the fact that I am a tiger and not a dog. Not too, mention that all of the attacks my suns and I use have to do with claws. DOGS DON"T USE THAIR CRAWLS CATS DO!"

"What?" Naraku said confused by what was happening to Inuyasha and what Chris had said.

Chris still on one knee explained, "A long ass time ago I was cursed by a dog demon wizard because I hated dog and that I pissed him off and now the curse is breaking on my sun."

"What?" Naraku said as he looked back at Inuyasha his eras where a little taller and pointy, a tail swished back and forth behind him, and his fangs where slightly larger. "This can not be his power has grown how?"

"This is my youngest true form." Chris said "and you hurt his girl and when you hurt a tiger's mate that tiger's power grows you are in for it now."


End file.
